Change of Tune
by Conner Wolfbane
Summary: What happens when the Weasley Twins find out that Umbridge hates Musicals? A good deal of fun, that's what.
1. Only the Beginning

Author's ramblings- Hey ya'll this is my first fic. The idea for this story hit me like a ton of bricks today while struggling through a boring day at work…so this is what comes of it. I hope you like it. I placed it in the time it is because I love screwing with Umbridge. The couples may start out canon, but I assure you they won't end that way. Oh and the reason my typing and quotations suck is my shift button died on me. Go crappy computers1

Disclaimer- I only wish you though I owned Harry Potter.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley where headed to another detention with the evil Professor Umbridge when they unexpectedly bumped into Luna Lovegood. 'Oh sorry Weasleys. I didn't see you.'

'That's fine Luna.' Fred replied. 'What brings you here this late**?**'

'I just finished detention with Umbridge.' Luna said skipping along. 'Apparently she doesn't like musicals.'

George and Fred cracked a smile as Luna vanished down the halls of Hogwarts. 'Thinking what I'm thinking Gred**?'**

'Always dear Forge, always.' And with a smirk on their faces they began to plot.

0000

Fred and George soon arrived at Professor Umbridge's office, happier than one should when serving a detention with her. They quickly took their seats as Umbridge produced quills and parchment. 'Now boys, I hope you remember that we at Hogwarts do not tolerate such rude behavior.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Umbridge gave them her cruel smile before adding, 'I don't suppose you boys could tell me who gave you your supplies?**'**

Fred leaned forward slightly, 'Moses suposes his toeses are roses  
But Moses supposes erroneously.'

Umbridge smile twitched, 'And what does that mean?'

Fred smile grew as George joined in. 'And Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses as Moses supposes his toeses to be. Moses suposes his toeses are roses but Moses supposes erroneously. A Rose is a rose, a Mose is a Mose, A Nose is a nose, A Toese is a toese.''

Umbridge went pale and the smirk left her face as the Weasley twins stood and began to sing.

'_Moses suposes his toeses are roses  
But Moses supposes erroneously  
and Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses  
As Moses supposes his toeses to be.'_

Umbridge watched as the twins began to tap dance around her office.

'_Moses supposes his toses are roses,_

_But Moses supposes erroneously,_

_Moses he knowses his toses aren't roses,_

_As Moses supposes his toses to be! '_

_"Moses! Moses! Moses!_

_As Moses supposes his toses to be!_

_A rose is a rose is a rose is a roses,_

_A rose is what Moses supposes his toes is,_

_It couldn't be a Lilly or a taffy-daffy- dilly,_

_It's got to be a rose cause it rhymes with Mose.'_

The song ended with Fred and George both sitting in Umbridge's lap and kissing her on the cheek. This brought her back and yelled at them to leave.

'GET OUT. GET OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW.'

The twins bowed and exited before laughing hysterically. George gave a wicked grin.

'This is only the beginning.'


	2. Somebody Pops

Author's Ramblings- One down…twenty more to go

Disclaimer- Still not owing it.

* * *

The grounds of Hogwarts gleamed as the sun broke out. The students rose unaware of what had happened during the night. Fred and George however looked as though they had won the lottery. Breakfast passed without an incident, but the twins knew it was only a matter of time before someone's will caved. And sure enough..

Neville Longbottom was walking to Potions with the rest of the Gryffindors when he bumped into Draco Malfoy and his gang.

'Well Longbottom,' Draco sneered, 'You still here? I would have thought you would be home with Granny by now.'

Hermione Granger glared at Draco, 'Leave him alone Malfoy.'

'Or what, you'll sic your pathetic Weasel of a boyfriend on me?'

Hermione's boyfriend, Ron Weasley stepped forward only to be blocked by Neville. 'Ron, Hermione, thanks but I can handle myself.'

Behind them in the group of Slytherins a girl snorted with laughter. 'Please, Neville handle himself. He can't even dress himself.' Laughter broke out amongst the Slytherins.

Neville turned towards the laughter and suddenly with no explanation began to sing.

'_I'm sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about What's the deal with this pop life and when is gonna fade out.' _The hallway went dead as Neville continued, _'The thing you got to realize what we doing is not a trend We got the gift of melody, we're gonna bring it till the end' _

Neville smiled as a few other Gryffindor boys joined him.

'_(Come on now) _

_(It doesn't matter) _

_'Bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck _

_(All that matters)_

_Is that you recognize that it's just about respect_

_(It doesn't matter) _

_About the clothes I wear and where I go and why _

_(All that matters) _

_Is that you get hype and we'll do it to you every time come on now.'_

The Gryffindor boys began to dance, the Slytherins faces full of shock.

'_Do you ever wonder why _

_This music gets you high?_

_It takes you on a ride _

_You feel it when your _

_Body starts to rock _

_(Your body starts to rock)_

_And the beat you can't stop _

_(You can't stop) _

_And the music's all you got _

_(Come on now) _

_This must be, pop_.'

'_Dirty pop Baby, _

_Baby you can't stop _

_I know you like this dirty pop _

_(This must be)'_

Neville slid across the floor stopping inches away from Draco. _'Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing we do 'Cause we're just fine doin what we like Can we say the same for you? I'm tired of feelin all around me animosity Just worry about yours 'cause I'm a get mine Now people can't you see,' _

'_(Come on now) _

_(It doesn't matter) _

_'Bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck _

_(All that matters)_

_Is that you recognize that it's just about respect_

_(It doesn't matter) _

_About the clothes I wear and where I go and why _

_(All that matters) _

_Is that you get hype and we'll do it to you every time come on now.'_

'_Do you ever wonder why _

_This music gets you high?_

_It takes you on a ride _

_You feel it when your _

_Body starts to rock _

_(Your body starts to rock)_

_And the beat you can't stop _

_(You can't stop) _

_And the music's all you got _

_(Come on now) _

_This must be, pop_.'

Neville and the other boys struck a pose as the bell rang. Neville acted cool as he walked into the Potions room leaving everyone stunned in the hall. Once Professor Snape arrived everyone else quickly followed. Hermione sat down next to Neville, with Ron on her other side. Ron tried not to laugh, 'Neville, I didn't know you could sing.'The color drained from Neville's face. 'I sang?'

Hermione nodded, 'Yes. Just now…in the hall.'

Neville went wide-eyed. 'I would never do that.'

Ron couldn't contain his laughter, 'But you did.'

Neville turned a bright pink and lowered his head to the desk.

Hermione glanced at him; 'Something is definitely going on here.'


	3. You Won't

Author's Ramblings- Woo another one up. Thanks to my two reviewers, TheCrzyinglyInsne1 and raiyuh. Much love.

Disclaimer- Nope not yet.

* * *

After Neville's performance people across the school where spontaneously bursting into song. The students laughed and tried to fight it but it was impossible. Fred and George where the best, so as the students of Hogwarts began to give in the truth began to come out.

Hermione, Harry and Ron where in none other than Umbridge's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry and Ron where discussing the Quidditch practice later that night when Hermione cut in.

'Ron, you promised to meet me in the library later.'

'Yeah, Hermione. I'll meet you.'

Hermione turned to him. He had that look in his eyes, the 'yeah whatever' look. Hermione frowned, 'You promised to meet me yesterday and you didn't.'

Ron glanced at Harry; 'I will be there.'

'Promise?' Hermione questioned.

Ron growled and raised his voice slightly; 'Look I said I'd be there, so drop it.'

Hermione shook her head, her eyes a bit watery. Harry and Ron continued their discussion until she gave in.

'_I know you don't mean to be mean to me _

_'Cause when you want to you can make me feel like we belong _

_We belong_

_Lately you make me feel all I am is a back up plan_

_I say I'm done and then you smile at me and I forget_

_Everything I said _

_I buy into those eyes_

_Into your lies_.'

Hermione stood as the entire class stared at her. Umbridge sat clinging to her desk, as if she was trying not to combust. Hermione looked at Ron as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'_You say you'll call _

_But I know you _

_You say you're coming home _

_But I know you _

_You say you'll call _

_But I know you won't _

_You say you'll call _

_But I know you won't.' _

Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. Leaving a stunned Ron. Once outside the class the tears came quicker.

'_I wish you were where you're supposed to be _

_Close to me _

_But here I am just staring at this candle burning out _

_Still no sound of footsteps on my stairs _

_Or your voice anywhere.' _

Hermione leaned against the door, biting her lip.

'_You say you'll call _

_But I know you _

_You say you're coming home _

_But I know you _

_You say you'll call _

_But I know you won't _

_You say you'll call _

_But I know you won't.'_

Hermione let the tears fall not noticing the seventh year Gryffindors walking her way. Fred Weasley was the first to stop as Hermione continued to sing her heart out.

'_You say you'll call _

_But I know you _

_You say you're coming home _

_But I know you _

_You say you'll call _

_But I know you won't _

_You say you'll call _

_But I know you won't.'_

George stopped next to Fred and glanced at him. They both knew that Ron was the reason she was crying. Hermione noticed the two of them and attempted to give off a smile before heading back to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Boom Boom

Author's Ramblings- It was brought to my attention that I have forgotten to tell you the name and artist of the songs. So to correct this at the bottom I will have the playlist to date. Thanks and happy reading.

Disclaimer- I am in no way shape or form J.K. Rowling. Sorry.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with excitement. Songs had burst out in every corner of the school and Umbridge was extremely angry and twitchy. Fred and George sat and basked in the wondrous madness they had created. But George noticed his brother wasn't completely giddy and called him on it. 'You okay Gred?'

Fred seemed to jump back into reality, 'Huh? Yeah I am good.' Fred cautiously looked towards the girl's dormitories. 'I just worry about Hermione.'

George nodded. Hermione hadn't been seen at dinner and Ron along with Harry had stayed out on the pitch long after practice had ended. 'Poor girl. Our brother is a bloody git.'

Fred smiled and muttered, 'Speaking of..'

George turned to see Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet walking towards them. Alicia sighed and plopped down next to George. 'Hey guys, what's going on?'

George smiled, 'Not much.'

'Yeah right, I know you two are behind the musical our lives have become.' Alicia smiled, 'I think its wicked.'

'Oh, stop. You are making me blush.' Fred and George replied acting all bashful. Alicia just laughed.

'So Alicia what do you want?' Alicia gave Fred a confused look. 'Huh?'

'You complemented us. You rarely do that in public, which means you are merely trying to butter us up. So you can get something.' George stated.

Alicia blushed, 'Oh, that's not…I don't….I don't want anything. I swear.'

But the red that was rising upon her face gave her away. 'Come on Alicia. You can tell us.'

Alicia shook her head at George, but her mouth opened. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth but George stopped her. 'Spill.' He gazed into her eyes and the words fell out of her.

'_Whoaa whoaa Whoaa whoaa.'_ The entire room went quiet and they turned to see who had begun to sing. Alicia looked at George, still blushing.

'_If you're alone and you need a friend _

_Someone to make you forget your problems _

_Just come along baby, take my hand I'll be your lover tonight.'_

Fred and Lee both dropped their jaws and George began to go pink in the face.

'_Whoaa whoaa_

_This is what I wanna do _

_Whoaa whoaa _

_Let's have some fun _

_Whoaa whoaa_

_One on one just me and you _

_Whoaa whoaa _

_Boom boom boom boom _

_I want you in my room we'll spend the night together _

_From now until forever _

_Boom boom boom boom _

_I wanna go boom boom _

_And spend the night together _

_Together in my room.' _

Fred and Lee both began to laugh as Alicia stood rather quickly only to sit back down. But she missed the couch and landed on a very red faced George's lap. She smiled and repeated herself.

'_Whoaa whoaa_

_This is what I wanna do _

_Whoaa whoaa _

_Let's have some fun _

_Whoaa whoaa_

_One on one just me and you_

_Whoaa whoaa _

_Boom boom boom boom _

_I want you in my room we'll spend the night together _

_From now until forever _

_Boom boom boom boom _

_I wanna go boom boom _

_And spend the night together _

_Together in my room.' _

As Alicia finished the room began applauding. Both she and George where completely red faced. George leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. Alicia nodded and they both stood. George took her hand and they quickly left the applause and catcalls for the quiet hallway.

Fred turned to Lee and grinned, '3 galleons says they don't come back.'

* * *

Playlist thus far

1.Moses- Gene Kelly and Donald O'Conner-Singin' In the Rain

2.Pop-NSYNC -Celebrity

3.I Know You Won't- Carrie Underwood- Carnival Ride

4.Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom- Vengaboys- the Party Album


	5. If I Was the One

Author's Ramblings- ahh! Sorry, sorry sorry. It has been a crazy week. I promise to update sooner this week.

Disclaimer- Still ain't mine.

* * *

Hermione stumbled out of the kitchen with a handful of food. Her eyes where still puffy and red but she figured no one would find her. Hermione looked around and sat against the wall to eat. She was so sick of the way Ron treated her but didn't know what to do. She took a bite of her apple when she heard her name called, 'Hermione**?'**

Hermione looked up to see Fred walking to her and gulped. She had forgotten he was the one to show her where the kitchen was. He was probably getting a snack. But to her surprise Fred sat down beside her and pushed her hair behind her ear. 'You okay, Herm?'

Hermione faked a smile and nodded, 'Yeah, I am fine.'

Fred gazed into her eyes. 'No, you aren't.' He shook his head. 'My brother is a bloody git.'

'No, really Fred it's nothing.' Hermione quickly lied. 'He ju-' She paused as Fred began to hum.

'_I see the way he treats you, I feel the tears you cry and it makes me sad and it makes me mad, There's nothing I can do, baby' _Fred reached over and gently lifted her chin only to quickly let go.

'_'Cause your lover is my best friend and I guess that's where the story ends so I've gotta try to keep it inside. You will never be, never be mine._' Fred shook his head and stood. He looked as though he was about to walk away, but he turned and Hermione looked up at him.

_'But if I was the one who was loving you, baby_

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy _

_And if I was by your side _

_You'd never know one lonely night _

_And if it was my arms you were running to _

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine _

_If I was the one in your life _

_If I could have just one wish _

_I'd wish that you were mine _

_I would hold you near _

_Kiss away those tears _

_I'd be so good to you, baby.' _

Hermione's breath caught as Fred kneeled and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

'_You're the one I want next to me_

_But I guess that's just not meant to be_

_He's there in your life and he's sharing your nights _

_You will never be, never be right.' _

Fred took Hermione by the hands and helped her up. He pulled her in close and began to dance with her.

'_But if I was the one who was loving you, baby_

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy _

_And if I was by your side _

_You'd never know one lonely night _

_And if it was my arms you were running to _

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine _

_If I was the one in your life.'_

Hermione let Fred hold her as they danced down the hall, Fred occasionally spinning her.

'_I wanna reach out and feel you beside me_

_Right here beside me, babe _

_Take you in my arms right now _

_Scream "I love you" right out loud _

_Someday I pray that I'll find the strength _

_To turn to you and say.'_

Hermione stopped and gazed up at Fred. His voice no more than a whisper.

_'But if I was the one who was loving you, baby_

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy _

_And if I was by your side _

_You'd never know one lonely night _

_And if it was my arms you were running to _

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine_

_If I was the one in your life_

_If I was the one in your life _

_If I was the one _

_If I was the one _

_In your life.'_

Fred smiled at Hermione as he gently pushed her hair behind her ear. Hermione let a tear fall down her cheek but Fred caught it and wiped it away. 'Don't cry pretty girl.'

Hermione sniffled, her heart pounding. 'I should go.'

Fred nodded and let go of her. Hermione bit her lip and walked away leaving Fred alone in the hall.

* * *

Playlist thus far

1.Moses- Gene Kelly and Donald O'Conner-Singin' In the Rain

2.Pop-NSYNC -Celebrity

3.I Know You Won't- Carrie Underwood- Carnival Ride

4.Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom- Vengaboys- the Party Album

5. If I Was the One- Ruff Endz


	6. Burn Baby Burn

Author's Ramblings- I was sooo going to update last night but with all the technical difficulties… it was well, difficult. But the show must go on! (Woot! My shift button wants to work today!) Many thanks to my reviewers; I love any and all feedback and suggestions.

Disclaimer- I don't own the music or the characters. I am merely abusing them for the moment.

* * *

Fred sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning not paying attention to his rambling twin or the food in front of him. His eyes kept glancing to the doors for a sign of Hermione. But she hadn't been seen. Fred sighed and dug his fork into his quiche.

Just outside Ginny Weasley walked up to her boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan, who was talking with his friends. "Hey Seamus."

Seamus gave a weak smile, "Hey Gin, can we talk?" He motioned his head to a corner of the hall.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Why am I not surprised." She scoffed and began to walk into breakfast.

"Gin!" Seamus ran after her. Ginny made it half way down the aisle before she rounded on him.

"_To state the obvious I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me _

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy _

_That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay _

_And by the way," _

The hall quieted and Seamus stopped dead in his tracks; Ginny's brothers all slowly stood, to see whom she was singing to. Fred and George had strange grins on their faces and Ron looked murderous. Seamus gulped, the color draining from his face.

"_I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn."_

Ginny continued walking towards the Gryffindor table and brushed by Seamus's best friend Dean.

"_There's no time for tears I'm just sitting here planning my revenge _

_There's nothing stopping me _

_From going out with all of your best friends. _

_And if you come around saying sorry to me _

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be." _

Ginny threw her hands up in the air.

"_I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn."_

Ginny turned towards Seamus again.

"_And if you're missing me _

_You better keep it to yourself _

_Cuz coming back around here _

_Would be bad for your health." _

Seamus looked at the Weasley boys who looked like they were going to kill him then and there.

"_I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_In case you haven't heard."_

Ginny walked to Seamus, stopping a few inches away.

"_I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn."_

Ginny smiled as she reached out and softly stroked Seamus' cheek.

"_Burn burn burn baby burn_

_Just another picture to burn _

_Baby burn." _

Ginny finished singing and with a resounding crack slapped Seamus before walking away.

* * *

Playlist thus far

1.Moses- Gene Kelly and Donald O'Conner-Singin' In the Rain

2.Pop-NSYNC -Celebrity

3.I Know You Won't- Carrie Underwood- Carnival Ride

4.Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom- Vengaboys- the Party Album

5. If I Was the One- Ruff Endz- Center Stage Soundtrack

6. Picture to Burn- Taylor Swift- Taylor Swift


	7. I Rent

Author's Ramblings- ugh! So I just finished the NCIS season finale…and Conner is not a happy camper! First the Office and now this?! It is a good thing Conner has a summer show to keep her occupied, for Conner is very livid. Conner is also unaware of when she started referring to herself in the third person. Conner will stop that now.

My shift button is still working, so we will see how long that lasts. I figured I would post this chapter tonight, because I probably won't get one posted tomorrow. Conner has tickets to Indiana Jones…. And Conner is doing it again…sorry.

Disclaimer- If I owned ANYTHING, Andy wouldn't have ruined it, A certain Director would be alive and the jack cough wouldn't have done that to the team. Oh and book seven would have been…..Strange.

* * *

Ginny took her seat at the Gryffindor table as Seamus bolted out the door. Ron attempted to follow him but was held off by Harry. Ginny helped herself to some breakfast looking as though nothing had happened. Harry was still struggling with Ron when the twins vanished and Harry didn't mind. The twins would hex Seamus to oblivion and live. Ron would have beaten him to a bloody pulp and gotten expelled. Harry managed to get Ron to sit back down on the bench and before Harry could stop it, words fell out of his mouth in an attempt to calm Ron down.

"_Don't breathe too deep_

_Don't think all day_

_Dive into work_

_Drive the other way."_

Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulders and shook him. Ginny looked at him with her mouth slightly open in shock.

"_That drip of hurt_

_That pint of shame _

_Goes away _

_Just play the game _

_You're living in America _

_At the end of the millennium _

_You're living in America _

_Leave your conscience at the tone _

_And when you're living in America _

_At the end of the millennium _

_You're what you own." _

Ron joined him, but not of his own free will. "_**The filmmaker cannot see**__."_

Harry smiled and pulled Ron up to his feet, "_And the songwriter cannot hear_."

"_**Yet I see Mimi everywhere."**_

"_Angel's voice is in my ear."_

"_**Just tighten those shoulders." **_

Ron gave Harry a small nudge.

"_Just clench your jaw till you frown." _

Harry nudged back.

"_**Just don't let go, **_or you may drown_**." **_

Harry and Ron jumped onto the bench and sang together.

"You're living in America

At the end of the millennium

You're living in America

Where it's like the Twilight Zone

And when you're living in America

At the end of the millennium

You're what you own."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and continued singing.

"So I own not a notion

I escape and ape content

I don't own emotion -- I rent."

'_What was it about that night.'_

'_**What was it about that night.'**_

'Connection -- in an isolating age.'

'_For once the shadows gave way to light.'_

'_**For once the shadows gave way to light.'**_

'For once I didn't disengage'

'_Angel -- I hear you -- I hear it I see it -- I see it My film!'_

'_**Mimi I see you -- I see it I hear it -- I hear it my song!' **_

'_Alexi--Mark Call me a hypocrite I need to finish my own film I quit!'_

'_**One song--glory Mimi your eyes...'**_

Harry and Ron picked up their goblets and held them high in the air.

'Dying in America

At the end of the millennium

We're dying in America

To come into our own

And when you're dying in America

At the end of the millennium

You're not alone

I'm not alone

I'm not alone.'

Harry and Ron ended to thunderous applause as they emptied their cups. But at the head table some one was not amused. A very purple Umbridge stood and yelled, 'ENOUGH. NO MORE. ANYONE WHO AS SUNG IN THE LAST 48 HOURS WILL SERVE DETENTION. TONIGHT.' Groans and shouts filled the Great Hall. 'FURTHER MORE THOSE WHO CONTINUE TO SING WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED.' Umbridge sneered and stormed out.

* * *

Grr. My shift button died somewhere in the middle. Sorry. oh, and to avoid confusion; _**bold is Ron, **italic is Harry and_ normal is both of them.

Playlist thus far

1.Moses- Gene Kelly and Donald O'Conner-Singin' In the Rain

2.Pop-NSYNC -Celebrity

3.I Know You Won't- Carrie Underwood- Carnival Ride

4.Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom- Vengaboys- the Party Album

5. If I Was the One- Ruff Endz- Center Stage Soundtrack

6. Picture to Burn- Taylor Swift- Taylor Swift

7. What You Own- Adam Pascal and Anthony Rapp- Rent movie version


	8. Understanding

Author's Ramblings- Many thanks to all the reviewers. This week officially SUCKED. I was in a car accident, work sucked royally and I am still broke. So to sum it up I am car-less, broke and still single. IT SUCKS. So to make me feel betta this chapter is my favorite song in the whole wide world.

Disclaimer- Ha. Yeah right.

* * *

Students filtered out of the Great Hall and to classes, mumbling on the way. Most had broken into song at one point or another. Ginny Weasley was one of the last students out of the hall; she picked up her bag and headed to History of Magic. The halls were fairly empty now but Ginny could feel someone watching her. She spun around to find Draco Malfoy leaning against a door not far from her.

'What do you want, ferret?"

Draco shrugged, 'Just looking.'

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'Sorry, I am not for sale.' She turned to leave but Draco jumped forward and grabbed her arm.

'Can't I have a civil conversation with you?'

Ginny snorted, 'Malfoy's don't have civil conversations. Ever.' Ginny paused; Draco had an almost sad look in his eye. Draco realized he was staring back into her eyes and quickly dropped her arm and looked away.

'Forget it Ginny.' Draco turned and began to walk down the hall when Ginny realized something.

'Wait!' Ginny ran to him. 'You just called me Ginny.'

Draco gave a smile, 'It is your name.'

Ginny looked puzzled, 'Why are you being nice to me?'

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, the almost sad look in his eyes. His voice started at a whisper.

'_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now.' _

Draco looked at Ginny with a sad smile.

'_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight.'_

Draco raised his voice letting the song take control of him. He was saying things he had always felt, but kept hidden behind his ego and smirk.

'_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am.' _

Ginny watched as Draco poured out his soul. She instantly felt sorry for being so snappy at him. As she watched him she saw him change, Draco became softer and free.

'_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive. _

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am.'_

Draco felt a true smile come across his face. He looked at Ginny and sang it again.

_'And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am.'_

'_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am.'_

Ginny stepped forward closing the distance between them. Draco was looking down again, his voice back to a whisper.

'_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am.'_

Ginny looked up into Draco's silver eyes and smiled before closing the small gap between them. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Their bodies linking perfectly together in a soft kiss.

* * *

Playlist thus far

1.Moses- Gene Kelly and Donald O'Conner-Singin' In the Rain

2.Pop-NSYNC -Celebrity

3.I Know You Won't- Carrie Underwood- Carnival Ride

4.Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom- Vengaboys- the Party Album

5. If I Was the One- Ruff Endz- Center Stage Soundtrack

6. Picture to Burn- Taylor Swift- Taylor Swift

7. What You Own- Adam Pascal and Anthony Rapp- Rent movie version

8. Iris- GooGoo Dolls- Dizzy Up the Girl


End file.
